


come and take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

by riagrace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, ashton is grumpy and swears a lot, luke is just there to help him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riagrace/pseuds/riagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton doesn't like libraries or rainy days but he likes pretty strangers with blonde hair and blue eyes and skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and take a walk on the wild side, let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

it's not even noon yet and ashton's day is already shitty and he's mad. he's mad because he had to go an off campus library because they were out of the book he needs for english and who the fuck even goes to libraries these days? he's mad because his car's broken down and he had to walk and it's fucking raining and he really shouldn't have worn a tank top or at least checked the weather and grabbed a hoodie but he's fucking dumb and he didn't. he's mad because he's at a fucking library just trying to get some stupid book so he can pass this class and he's too fucking short to reach it. he's six foot one and he's still too short to reach it which makes him want to ask who the fuck thought it was a good idea to make the shelves so high even he couldn't reach it. he should've sent calum to get it for him like he was going to because calum was going out anyway.

but he didn't and he's tired and hungry (why the fuck didn't he eat something before he came out) and still cold from the rain and he's too short to reach this book and he would stand on other books to grab it but he's not a savage. he's mad because he's just barely too short for this bookshelf as in he can almost reach it on his tip toes but he fucking can't.

ashton doesn't know if he hates the world or if the world hates him and all he really knows is that he's mad. the weather is shitty and this library smells weird and nothing is helping his bad mood and it fucking sucks.

"d'you need help?"

ashton whips his head around to tell whoever the fuck is talking that he's perfectly fine and he doesn't need help but _oh_.

that's certainly making ashton's day better already.

the boy is taller than ashton and his shoulders are broad and his blonde hair is sticking up in a quiff and he's got a lip ring that ashton's so into and he's wearing black skinny jeans and a green day shirt and he's totally ashton's type.

ashton's totally taken aback by this boy and it takes him a minute to respond. "uh, yeah," he says with one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "i need this book for class, uh," he hands the pretty stranger the slip of paper with the book's title scribbled in his messy handwriting, "and i'm too short to reach it."

mystery boy chuckles and walks over and ashton scoots out of the way so he can grab it for him and fuck this is embarrassing because ashton's pretty sure he's blushing and also the stranger reaches the book with ease (he's only got like three inches on ashton like what the fuck) and ashton looks like an idiot.

"here y'go."

ashton takes the book and quite frankly he's grateful because he'd been standing there for probably ten minutes trying to reach the stupid thing and he was getting sick of it. he just wants to go home and trade jeans for sweatpants and order some shitty take out food and wrap himself in blankets and listen to music too loudly but this stupid mission to go to a library he's too short for to get a book for class got in the way of that. and now he kind of wants to take the stranger home with him (ashton scolds himself because it's too early to take a stranger home and fuck them).

instead he gives half a smile and a simple "thanks" and the stranger nods and tells him it's no problem.

"you looked like you were having a bad day and 's the least i could do."

and fuck this stranger is pretty and nice and ashton thinks he's developing a crush like he's 12 years old again or something. "yeah, today's not going very well so far. but you probably don't care. uh, i'm ashton, by the way."

pretty stranger smiles. "luke."

**Author's Note:**

> should i add onto this? would you guys like that? i considered making it longer but i felt like it was good where it ended. if you want more, though, i could do that? let me know.


End file.
